Tooey
Tooey later known as Leo II is the son of an unnamed lioness, the stepson of Leo and is the deuteragonist of the 1994 film Leo the Lion: King of the Jungle. He was voiced by Andrea Libman (who also voiced Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie in My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) whilst Kathleen Barr provided his singing voice. ''Leo the Lion: King of the Jungle'' Tooey was originally an unnamed lion cub who lived with his mother in the jungle, but his mother along with other animals was captured by hunters. Tooey was able to escape, but was caught in an net along the way, but is freed by the jungle's arrogant king Leo. He follows Leo, who dismisses him at first, but eventually takes him in. When Leo asks his name, he says that he doesn't have one. He wants to be named Leo II, but Leo names him Tooey instead. Leo teaches Tooey about being a lion and eventually agrees to help the cub rescue his mother. Leo tries to get the other animals to help him do this, but they refuse as Leo doesn't treat them kindly. With some help from Tooey, Leo changes his ways and the animals agree to help him rescue Tooey's mother. After all the animals are saved from the hunters, Leo falls in love with and marries Tooey's mother and Tooey becomes Leo's stepson and grows into a young adult lion and is renamed Leo II. Appearance Tooey is a male African lion cub. His coat is cream colored with a white underside. He has brown paws and a little brown over his nose (which he gets from his mother). He has a black nose and blue eyes. He has a brown tuft at the end of his tail, brown eyebrows and a large brown tuft of hair on his head, presumably the start of his mane. The insides of his ears are pink and his ears are round, similar to Leo's ears. He has three black whiskers on both of his cheeks. As a young adult, Tooey (now known as Leo II) remains the same, though now larger with a mane. Personality Tooey is brave, daring, and confident little cub. He isn't afraid to speak out if something isn't right, and bravely stands up to the king of the jungle himself near the end of the film. However, he doesn't like humans and becomes very scared when his mother or Leo aren't around. He hates being alone and is always trying the earn Leo's respect. He is shown to be headstrong as well, always fighting for what he believes in. This shows in the final battle scene, in which he, along with Leo and the other animals, take on the poachers which took his mother. Gallery imageltlkotjtwhm.jpg|Tooey with his mother Imageltlkotjlat.jpg|Tooey with Leo Imageltlkotjleotooey.jpeg Imageltlkotjtmtlu_.jpeg Imageltlkotjtmt.jpeg Imageltlkotjtooeyleoii.jpeg|Older Tooey (renamed as Leo II) Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Kids Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Monarchs Category:Tragic Category:Orphans Category:Animal Kindness Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Leaders Category:Knights Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Protectors Category:Heroic Xenophobes